


Heatwave

by Perversion_Incarnate



Series: The secret sexcapades of Adam Jensen and Duncan MacReady [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Revenge Sex, Secret Crush, Sex Pollen, Walking In On Someone, implied multiple orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversion_Incarnate/pseuds/Perversion_Incarnate
Summary: Adam knows how to use his pheromones a little too well. Mac can't say he's complaining. Unsurprisingly, another one of them PWP stuff.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Duncan MacReady
Series: The secret sexcapades of Adam Jensen and Duncan MacReady [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439695
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, I swear! (Just busy, you know how life is sometimes...)
> 
> Told you Adam would get him back for that last time ;D Aaand Mac officially has a crush now, poor baby.

Sunken bloodshot eyes, an unkempt mess of a beard that was far too long at this point, hair that looked even worse and to top it all off a tweaked back from falling asleep in his office last night. Mac would probably shake his head at the sight if he could but that nap he took on his desk wreaked quite some havoc on his neck as well. He settled for a sigh. A goddamned mess, that was what he was.

Turning his attention away from the mirror, he reached for his toothbrush. What a fucking week this has been. Maybe Miller had a point when he forced him to take the next few days off. No matter how much he disliked he idea of something being too much for him, Mac had to admit that he was tired. Tired or rather borderline frustrated and not just because of work. As he rinsed his mouth he put the toothbrush back where it belonged and strode out of the bathroom, adjusting the towel around his waist. He really should've trimmed his beard as well but at this point he just didn't give a damn, the shower he took would have to do. It helped him feel at least remotely human and that was more than enough for how he was about to spend his evening. Padding along the corridor, he headed for the bedroom.

After all this time he still felt awkward and a little nervous doing this, guilty even. He supposed that such sentiments came from his last marriage, his then-wife was such a prude. He snorted. Why did he even marry a woman like that in the first place? No wonder he has been alone since. Shaking his head, he tossed the towel aside and climbed into bed. What a way to further ruin his crappy mood... Laying down onto his back, he closed his eyes and willed himself to relax, tried to focus on how well he was going to sleep after as one of his hands wrapped around his flaccid cock. He caught himself thinking that he'd sleep even better if he had someone else's hands down there but promptly shook it off. Getting himself hard wouldn't be a problem, he knew his body well enough and at least he wouldn't have to deal with all the crap that came with having another person in bed for this.

Reaching up with his other hand, he slid two fingers inside his mouth and pressed them against his tongue, sucking on them. Eventually coating them in enough saliva, he pulled them out and arched his back a little for better access. The hand around his cock barely faltered as he eased them inside himself, penetrating the tight ring of muscle. Much to his embarrassment, he couldn't stifle the soft moan that followed once they started moving. His imagination immediately went wild.

_Good, getting there._

Turning his head, Mac eased inside his third finger, then the fourth. All those filthy little things he wasn't supposed to want... It seemed like his frustration was finally about to be put on the back burner. He could feel his face beginning to burn up as he fucked himself, his hole stretching open. It was so goddamn easy, so wrong... He'd decided there and then that it would probably be for the best if he stopped thinking too much about what he was doing and just tried to concentrate on getting himself off.

A gasp tore from his mouth as he hit that sweet spot. Mac twisted his hips, rocking into his own palm all while trying to keep up the angle and pace with the fingers of his other hand. The position wasn't the most comfortable, but as long as it wasn't painful... He groaned as his mind yet again traveled where it shouldn't have.

He imagined someone else's hands down there, pitch black and strangely elegant, moving with mechanical precision. This time, the sound that came out of his mouth was disgruntled more than anything. Just when he thought his stupid brain would finally give him a break. There were so many other people he could think about, pretty women, the few men he begrudgingly had to admit were quite good-looking... Anyone but TF29's Robocop knock-off would do and yet there he was, invading his daydreams like the pesky nuisance he was.

"Looking good there, MacReady."

Fucking Christ, now he could even hear that gravelly drawl of his mocking him. Obviously. It seemed to be the purpose of Jensen's existence to just get on his nerves all the time, even the times when he wasn't around to do so in person. Growling, Mac opened his eyes and froze immediately as he noticed that the annoying figment of his imagination was in fact very much real and leaning against the doorway with an amused smirk tugging at his lips. Mac's face went from flushed to crimson.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Jensen?” he heard himself grunt.

“Watching you.” answered the Aug as he strolled towards the bed. He did so almost casually, almost as if he thought that breaking into his boss' apartment was something perfectly normal and acceptable to do. “At first I just wanted to learn your routine and work with that, get back at you somehow. Can't say I appreciated having to wrestle with my dick in such a public setting last time.” he continued in his typical guttural tone. If he truly was angry Mac couldn't hear it, with those stupid lenses hovering above his eyes he couldn't even see it. Jensen stopped at the foot of the bed, his smirk widening.

“Never had you pegged for the kind of guy that would enjoy being on his back.” he teased.

“Might be because what I do in my spare time is none of your goddamned business.” Mac bit back, promptly sitting up. Suddenly, he desperately wanted to cover himself or better yet, disappear. He clutched the bed sheets, trying to maintain what he assumed to be eye contact.

_Those fucking lenses of his..._

Jensen regarded him for a moment before answering: "There's no need to be so defensive, MacReady. I'm not trying to offend you, just trying to say that I like how adaptable you are."

"Compliments Jensen, really?" scoffed the Brit. What was he trying to do now, sweet-talk him into going out on a date or something?

"Not my fault that you're bad at taking them." shrugged the Aug.

"You just have no idea what the term 'privacy' means, do you?" retorted Mac snidely. "Sod off."

"What if I don't?" countered Jensen immediately, drawing closer.

Mac sneered: "I'm former Special Forces, mate. There are many ways in which I could kill you and most of them I can do with my bare hands."

The response was but a low huff: "You don't have to talk the talk with me, MacReady, I already know that's not what you want."

Mac stared at him with disbelief. What was it going to take to make him go away? He'd be lying to himself if he said that there wasn't even a grain of truth in that statement. His previous fantasies and the urge to grab the other man by the throat and choke him blue pretty much spoke for themselves, but he had apperances to keep up. Newfound self-hatred to maintain... God, why did Jensen have to see him like this?

"Don't you have anything else to do?" he heard himself ask. "Things like sneaking around hacking terminals, getting on people's nerves with how much of a nosey ex-cop you are, you know, the usual."

The statement was nowhere near as aggressive as he wanted it to be but at least it wasn't inviting.

"Old habits die hard." shrugged Jensen in response. It seemed like he's finally decided to stop playing mind games with the Brit as the next thing he did was retract his eye-shields. "You of all people should know."

"Yeah? Well what I know or don't know is still none of your business." retorted Mac.

For whatever reason, he wasn't really angry with him anymore, rather...intrigued. He wanted to hear more of what the Aug had to say, nevermind the fact that he was threatening to tear him apart just a moment ago. What the hell? Mac couldn't recall a single time when he would change opinions on a whim like this.

Jensen spoke again before he had a chance to dwell on it further: "Come on, MacReady, we've been through this before. I've proven that you can trust me more than once, do I really have to keep doing it over and over?"

Mac stared up at him, properly conflicted about whether he wanted to talk back to him or just grab him by the collar and push him down onto the bed. A slight flush crept up his cheeks. If he felt hot and bothered before the other man showed up it was nothing compared with how hot and bothered he felt now. He licked his lips, frustrated at how he couldn't come up with an answer that would sound at least remotely reasonable. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He watched as Jensen shrugged off his coat and sat down next to him. Suddenly, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. One of them flew up to ruffle those already messy dark locks while the other one settled around the Aug's waist, pulling him even closer. Was it really getting hot in the room or was he imagining things? Whichever the case, the way he started sweating definitely wasn't normal.

"You've done something...to me..." he hissed. "What the fuck have you done...Jensen?"

"Not much, just helped you see things my way." came the simple answer.

Mac growled. Jensen's file did mention "a social enhancer aug" he just had no idea that it could do...whatever it was probably doing to him right now. It was getting hard for him to breathe evenly, his mind so clouded that he wasn't sure if he even had a brain anymore. His hand in the other man's hair tightened. Did the prick even _know_ how to play fair?

"So you used your aug...to fry my brain..." he pushed out of himself at length.

"It's just pheromones, MacReady." countered Jensen. "They'll make you more open towards me, but that's it. I still have to watch what I say."

Having that said, he placed his hand around the other man's neck, pulling him in close. Mac let him do that all too willingly. He was turning into putty under those black mechanical fingers and he desperately wanted to hate himself for it but he couldn't. He wanted this too much and with the aug apparently preventing him from having any boundaries in place...

"What you're doing right now, that's mostly you." Jensen added.

"Fuck. You." grunted Mac as he pressed their lips together, his tongue immediately darting out to get a taste. Jensen inclined his head and granted him access, doing much the same to him. Mac let out a harsh breath at that and closed his eyes. He was enjoying himself a little too much and the other man hasn't even done anything to him yet.

_Goddamn it..._

Jensen trailed one of his hands downwards and took a firm grip of Mac's cock. It twitched with interest the moment those fingers so much as brushed against it. Mac growled into the kiss, feeling horny and desperate at the same time. He stiffened as he felt Jensen's other hand push against his chest, push at him to lie down. The rational part of him kept screaming to resist and push back but the other part of him, the one affected by his frustration and the pheromones somehow felt content where it was. He let himself get shoved down onto the mattress, his breath hitching in his throat as Jensen broke off the kiss and started teasing him in earnest.

"I don't think I'm the one who's getting fucked tonight." proclaimed the Aug casually.

Mac growled. Right, like there was any need for even more salt in the wound...

"Why is it...that you talk so much all of a sudden?" he griped. "Just...hurry up and do it."

"Do what?" inquired Jensen with a lopsided smirk.

_Oh for fuck's sake..._

He just had to be obnoxious about it. Who was Mac kidding, aside from all the fancy hardware stuffed into him, being a shit was pretty much Jensen's greatest asset.

"Fuck me..." he groaned. He was going to murder him for making him say that later. For now, he would play along.

Jensen pulled back from him for a bit and started working on the many buckles of his body armor, the smugness never leaving his expression.

"Is that an order, boss?"

Mac sighed. He was just too tired to deal with this crap...

"Like you ever listen to those...but if it'll make you feel better, sure is."

Jensen nodded and tossed the armor aside, seconds before discarding his shirt as well.

"Lube's in the night stand." Mac informed him, rubbing a hand across his face. That unbearable heat... Would it stay like that the entire time or would it gradually dissolve?

The bed creaked softly as Jensen moved about, probably ridding himself of the rest of his clothes. Mac left his hand on his eyes, trying to resist the urge to reach for him. It was getting impossible to distinguish between what was caused by the pheromones and what was just the natural reaction of his body to having someone handsome in bed. He stifled a sigh and flinched as he felt the other man touch him again. It was rougher than before, more invasive.

Mac finally pulled his hand back as he felt teeth scrape along the exposed skin on his neck. He could see very little in this position but just feeling and smelling him was enough. The heat radiating towards his skin, the heavy musky scent with traces of cigarette smoke... It was ridiculous how he always hated those lingering nicotine traces on anyone else but somehow seemed to enjoy them on this particular man... Had to be the pheromones talking.

A groan tore from his mouth as the teeth sank in, biting down into the muscle connecting his neck and shoulder. He lowered his hand and spread his legs, only barely resisting the urge to wrap them around the Aug's waist and force him into himself.

_Pheromones...yeah, right... More like bloody sex pollen._

Jensen pulled back from him and sat down between his legs, apparently in no hurry to do so. Mac almost whined as he watched him oil up his fingers with some lube. He was ready, goddammit! Had been for quite a while, couldn't Jensen see that?

Mindlessly, he tried to touch himself, to relieve at least some of the tension only to have his hand promptly snatched by the wrist and pinned to the mattress next to his head. His body betrayed him yet again as instead of fighting back he just watched it happen, even felt a clench of excitement in the pit of his stomach.

“Getting impatient on me?” a voice like gravel asked him, its tone somewhat teasing.

Mac stared up at the other man, unable to answer to save his life. He tried to wiggle free only to realize that his wrist was in a vice. He grunted something that almost sounded like "let go". Being on his back with his legs spread was a pretty vulnerable position as it was, no need to add up to it.

It seemed like Jensen understood him as he leaned over him again: "In a bit." That infuriating lopsided smirk of his was back. "Something tells me you don't really mean that, though."

Mac reached up with his free hand and wrapped it around the nape of Jensen's neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss. He supposed it was as good an answer as anything else he was capable of right now, bonus points for making that smartass shut up. His hips rutted as he felt a hand tease his entrance.

_God-fucking-damnit..._

It was like being in his teens all over again, going half-insane from a simple touch like that. Usually, it took at least a little while to get himself in the mood, now he was rock-hard almost instantly. He bit down on the Aug's lower lip, groaning as he got bitten right back. The warm body above him pulled away, leaving him desperate and craving. He even felt a slight pang inside himself. It took him a moment to realize that Jensen had already gone from simple teasing to putting three fingers inside him. He moaned as a fourth one was added and the intrusive digits scraped against his prostate, burying themselves in knuckles-deep. He probably should've been worried about what those exposed joints might do to him, but given his current state he couldn't care less.

Just as he got completely used to the feeling they pulled back, eliciting another moan from him. He only vaguely registered that his wrist was finally released and Jensen was now getting ready to...god, it was glorious when it stood all red and swollen like that. Mac licked his lips, trying not to hyperventilate. What kind of a psycho thought of an aug like this? A mind-controlled drug dispenser, what a terrific idea. Dealing with a ridiculous and completely uncalled-for crush on his subordinate was bad enough _without_ being high as a kite... He sighed as those black mechanical fingers wrapped around him and squeezed, giving him a few leisurely strokes.

_Fuckin' hell... Jensen, just-_

His brain switched to full autopilot the moment the Aug's cock, now slick with lube, rubbed against his entrance. He reached for one of the pitch-black shoulders and pulled at it, throwing him off-balance and over himself like a blanket. The low surprised sound he got in response only served to spur him on. Mac propped himself up on his elbows and bit down on his partner's lower lip, forcing him into another kiss. Jensen didn't seem to mind that at all as he groaned into it, his hand now reaching down to align himself. In one slow stroke he was halfway in and Mac couldn't help but moan. Jensen pulled out and pushed back in, somewhat harder and deeper this time.

"Go all in, I can take it." Mac growled in between the kisses. Patience has never been one of his virtues.

He registered Jensen's response only vaguely, something along the lines of 'having to make a competition out of everything'. Whatever, he didn't ask for an opinion, all he cared about was shoving that throbbing, veiny dick as far inside as it could go.

"Ain't got all day for this..." he insisted, rolling his hips to impale himself further. If Jensen was going to fuck him, he'd better do it properly. Mac was even willing to show him how if that was what it would take. After all, he was the one with more experience.

"I'm not a virgin, MacReady. Don't patronize me." rumbled the Aug from above him. His voice was a little strained, probably from the sudden tight warmth encasing him, but still obviously annoyed.

_What in the blazes...does he have a mind reading aug somewhere in there?_

"What? I didn't-" Mac tried, this time out loud.

"You were thinking it." retorted Jensen, pushing into him slow, deep and hard. "Very visibly."

Mac groaned. There was a comeback somewhere in the back of his mind but it was quickly forgotten as the Aug rammed into him somewhat faster this time. He could feel those unnatural hands on his hips pushing him down into the mattress but rather than getting freaked out he found himself welcoming the touch. It was just bat-shit insane. Sure, his past prejudice towards Augs has improved some and he'd slept with Jensen before but this... This was a whole new level. Jensen was exactly the kind of guy he'd bend over the nearest flat surface and fuck brainless yet here he was, lying on his back and lying to himself about how he didn't get off to switching roles with him. He gasped as one of the hands moved away from his hips to wrap around his pulsing erection. He definitely wasn't arching into that and the sounds he was making could not under any circumstances be considered whining, he was sure of it. His fingers, all ten of them, raked across Jensen's back leaving angry red marks as he writhed and moaned. There was another comment somewhere in there, a gravelly drawl teasing him about being very vocal.

_Fucking bastard..._

He really, truly wanted to say that out loud but was too busy making those embarrassing noises. Tilting his head to the side he grabbed hold of a nearby pillow and tried to stifle them with it to no avail. It was downright infuriating how stoic Jensen was by contrast. There was a slight flush to his face and he did let a few pleased groans tear from his mouth but nothing too dramatic, nothing that would show him losing control. Mac felt tempted to ask him if he considered this to be some sort of a pissing contest where the one who would come first was going to lose but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a grunt. Who was he kidding, unless Jensen caved right the fuck now, he was the loser. The frantic spasms of his muscles were unmistakable, he was going to come all over himself and he was going to do it in record time.

With another groan, he bucked and just as he thought he'd finally get split in two, sprayed all over himself. Jensen stopped his ramming immediately but his hand kept moving to guide him through the aftershocks. Mac shuddered and groaned as relief washed over him, he felt nothing short of amazing.

“You alright?” he heard from above. The question lacked much of its usual seriousness given the amused undertones in his voice but of-fucking-course Jensen would ask...

“You about to go all mother hen on me if I say no?”

Mac intended for that to sound mocking. It didn't, he was still too winded for that.

He groaned as Jensen pulled out of him and was half expecting him to just go back in or finish himself off with his hand but neither of those happened. Instead, he started stroking him anew, stroking his swollen, oversensitive cock.

“What the fuck, Jensen!" he objected immediately, jerking from the unpleasant sensation.

"You mentioned that you weren't as selfless as I am last time, figured I'd show you just how selfless I can really be." came the husky answer.

Right, of course... How could Mac have forgotten about the pissing contest that started this all? He sneered. If Jensen wanted to get his ass handed to him who was he to deny him?

With a well-aimed kick to the chest he pushed the other man off-balance enough to wiggle free. Jensen gasped, slumping back for a bit right before he took a swing at him. Mac managed to dodge but only barely. He wanted to get out of bed but wasn't fast enough, Jensen grabbed him by his leg and pulled him onto the mattress where they started tussling.

Mac gnashed his teeth. He could win a fair fight against the other man any day, but there went that goddamned heatwave again. His resistance faltered immediately and Jensen managed to throw him down, twisting his arm into a painful angle behind his back.

"Thought you were tired." the Aug teased him, using his entire weight to keep him down.

Mac growled. With how breathless and dazed he was from that fresh batch of pheromones, it felt like having a truck on top of him.

"Fucking...bastard..." he gritted out.

"Takes one to know one." Jensen shot back as he reached for his other arm and yanked it behind his back as well.

Mac didn't resist, he knew a lost fight when he saw one. Pretty soon, he would be too horny to care anyway. Still, he couldn't help but have the last word: "Just...make sure you're gone by the time those pheromones wear off...because that's when I'm killing you."


End file.
